creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/deletions
__NOWYSIWYG__ Jawless Hi, I noticed you deleted my story "Jawless." I am planning not to complain, but to ask how it could have been better or have been made to meet your standards. I mostly posted it here to try and receive feedback, so any little bit helps. --Matau228 (talk) 20:30, November 24, 2013 (UTC) NIGHT Pardon my asking sir (if you are a sir), but I want to know why my pasta "NIGHT" was deleted. I don't understand why. It seemed okay to me and I was hoping to show it to a few friends. Unfortunately, I couldn't find my back-up file for the story and I wanted to know if it's still around somewhere or if it's gone and I have to write a different one. So, can you please tell me why it was deleted from this wiki? By the way, I sent a request for undeletion on the Deletion Appeal page. Adamwalker (talk) 01:39, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : It was deleted as a part of a mass-deletion of video game pastas, which was carried out for quality reasons. I will try to look over it more carefully when I get the time, but do not expect it to be restored even then. Not saying there isn't a chance it will, just no guarantee. : Oh, and here is a copy of the pasta: http://pastebin.com/GKHTBhbK : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Kill Me Softly(When You Loved Me So Hard) Hi I am a passing reader and was just wondering why Kill Me Softly(When You Loved Me So Hard) was deleted? I was about to read it and poof, gone. DVRR (talk) 16:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : Quality reasons. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Mind if I get a copy? Bored and Kinda curious. : Here you go (NSFW): http://pastebin.com/cVFUy3g4 : The NSFW content isn't the reason it was deleted, but it is an example of why "NSFW" does not automatically equal "scary/creepy". The story doesn't really go anywhere, and there is no apparent "creepiness" until the very end, which seems to be a laughably bad attempt at a "twist ending". Nothing really outstandingly bad about it; just another pasta that falls flat and fails to achieve horror. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:09, November 22, 2013 (UTC) yeah I see also Jesus Christ that spelling --DVRR (talk) 11:41, November 24, 2013 (UTC) untitled You deleted my pasta before. And you said I needed authorization. Can I post it to spinpasta instead? Do I need permission to do that? Rejected gen (talk) 01:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : No. Go ahead. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Uhm, hello. I'm just curious, why did you delete my pasta? If you've got a copy could I get it, I'm not objecting, I'd just like to post it somewhere else if you don't welcome it here. It was called Welcome Home, Ellie. Rose Hallows (talk) 06:06, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : This one's main issue was that it was seriously lacking in the story department. It seems to be setting something resembling a story up at the beginning, but quickly devolves into badly-written blood and gore for no apparent reason before ending abruptly. Horribly cliché use of the deranged killer archetype, literally no buildup and seemingly no purpose to anything. That's my assessment of it, anyway. Feel free to use deletion appeal if you feel this isn't the case. : Copy of the pasta: http://pastebin.com/WXND7zSt : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) First Pasta Remember my first shitty pasta that got deleted (The Town of Evil Story from Minecraft)? Well, can I have a copy of it? Cuz I would like to read it again for shits n' giggles. Can you post it somewhere, like, Paste Bin? :3 Thnx, GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 07:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : http://pastebin.com/24LPjDST — the source of the page's last revision. The images would be a bit more of a challenge to provide copies of, so I'm going to leave those out if that's alright with you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:03, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : That's fine with me! :3 : GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 08:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Home, Ellie. Hey uh.. You deleted it again? I rewrote it.. Just curious? Rose Hallows (talk) 02:16, November 24, 2013 (UTC) : Please send the rewritten version through Deletion Appeal if you want to see it back on the wiki. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Can u let me delete the replys on The Case of Toll Nuber Two so the story can stay?Thenumberochentayseis (talk) 13:25, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Thenumberochentayseis I love acid I am just curious as to why my story was deleted. It is a nonfictional post of my true thoughts on the drug LSD. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/I_love_acid Again, just curious, I enjoy your website very much, and would like to continue using it. Epiclesiasius (talk) 04:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : This seems to be fine now that I read it over. I initially deleted it because of the lowercased titled and the terribad formatting made it look like a spam page. I would undelete it and rename it to I Love Acid, but you seem to have re-uploaded it, which is actually against the rules. I'll let it slide this time because I was planning to restore it anyway, but please don't re-upload pages without admin permission in the future. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:45, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't Dream at Night Hi, I've just joined recently and I've been wondering why my creepypasta 'Don't Dream At Night' was deleted. I was a bit confused, and I was pretty sure I had done everything correct. Thanks. KitKat18190 (talk) 06:44, November 29, 2013 (UTC) 'Project W' Hi there LOLSKELETONS, I was just wondering can I have the copy of Project W back its a shame Video Game pastas aren't allowed anymore but no matter I would just like to have the copy of my pasta please? You must get a lot of people nagging but that was my first pasta you got rid of I have dislexa and learning difficultys so maybe that's you thought it was bad : Here you go: http://pastebin.com/k1KAVhdg P.S. sign your posts by typing ~~~~ so I know who you are without looking in the page history. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ssj3gogeta hi, can you please upload the pixel tears cp to the spinpasta wiki? thanks, i want to scare my cousin (who is TERRIFIED of herobrine) : No, but I can give you a copy of it on pastebin if you want. Also, please sign your posts by typing four tildes, or ~~~~ LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) okay, as long as i get to se it. thanks buddy! Ssj3gogeta (talk) 22:33, December 6, 2013 (UTC) : I couldn't find anything in your deleted contributions, nor could I find anything for "ssj3gogeta", but I remember you asking me about "My Minecraft Experience" a little while ago, so here is a copy of that: http://pastebin.com/6MwQfrbj If that's not what you're looking for, sorry. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) "DO NOT FEED"THE SKINNY MONKEY Um....so...can I reupload after I corrected?And what are my problems? Please list out clearly or directly put the word( all )so you can help me in correcting my pasta.Thanks.If you just say see your comment below...I cannot get it....Please answer more clearly.Thanks again. InnerDeep (talk) 09:09, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ssj3gogeta '''Ssj3gogeta (talk) 15:42, December 7, 2013 (UTC) are u sure you cant find pixel tears? aw, snap. can u try 1 more time? PLEASE??? House of God I was wondering why you deleted my House of God page. Could you explain to me? Trgarum (talk) 16:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) The Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN) Allow me to ask why you deleted the creepypasta. I was given no reason for it in the deletion log. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 20:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Question about page deletions Hey LOLSKELETONS, I have a question for you regarding page deletions. I've noticed that pages for which I left a highly negative review were swiftly deleted by you. Is there any correlation between my comments and your finding the page and deleting it, or is it merely happenstance? If there is in fact correlation, then I would like to ask you if there is any way I can help with removing bad stories from our wiki. I will continue leaving negative reviews on pages that I find lacking. Thanks, Anito Anito (talk) 21:59, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Skylox hey um, i just wanna know what i did wrong on my pasta "Skylox". if it's because it was a fanfic, well there's another fanfic about minecraft so acually that couldn't possibly be it. thats the only reason why i think it got deleted. so plz tell me what i did wrong. Nightfury1221 (talk) 06:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Nighfury1221 : The page had multiple issues, and in general fell below our quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:56, December 13, 2013 (UTC) hey,i have a question or maybe a few but i fixed up my creepypasta and i was wondering if somone could read it and tell me what mistakes i made on it. I'm new to this kinda stuff. i've never posted a story online before and would like someone to help me with it. Nightfury1221 (talk) 21:13, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Nightfury1221 Red Tears I don't really know why mine was deleted, could you clarify it for me? Do Pastas get deleted if there is only one contributor? It says that's the reason for mine being deleted on the log. Zerotheboss1 (talk) 00:01, December 14, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA!? WHY?! KT took me ages to write and I just uploaded part 2 (I hope it's better) Why did you delete it what did I do wrong!? --InSaNiTy GiRl (talk) 12:22, December 15, 2013 (UTC) P.S. can I reupload it plz? you haven't told me why you deleted it. --InSaNiTy GiRl (talk) 12:37, December 15, 2013 (UTC) The "happy" room Dear- LOLSKELETONS My first pasta was deleted with seemingly no obvious reason. I would like a copy and a reason why it was deleted and If it can be undeleted. Thanks for reading - DarkEntity0123 The Great Equilizer Hello. LOLSKELETONS, I was the one asking how to ask for the reason for why pastas were deleted. My pasta, The Great Equilizer, was deleted recently, and I was wondering why? I edit rather carefully for punctuation (could it be the plot?) Wario654 (talk) Rollercoaster Tycoon You know that story was up for almost 2 years with no issue. I am SURE You ONLY deleted it due to the fact that it was a videogame pasta. Seeing as how the rest of my stories are up (and some of them I would say are FAR worse) I think you didn't even look at it. As far as videogame pastas go that one wasn't cliche. It had a different ending than I've seen for pastas like that. What I assume is that it wasn't "popular" or something and you just mass deleted it without reading it. Also who are you exactly to decide "quality". You know NONE of this matters to me anyway. If you don't want the story up on this site FINE but I DON'T HAVE A COPY OF IT because I had to get rid of my old computer. So if you could PLEASE just give it back to me and STILL refuse to be nice and keep it up...I'll be happy. I really don't know why mine isn't allowed up but there are still a bunch of crappy ones there. FIne whatever, your sense of "quality" must be WAY better than mine I just want the story back. I am SO SURE it was only deleted to clear room for worse people to put up videogame crap but now I don't have it at all so AT LEAST find a way to give it back to me. CrimsonRegret (talk) 18:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC)CrimsonRegret : http://pastebin.com/QMkXWaVs LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :You sure spent a lot of words on something you don't care about. Even though you don't care, here's what's wrong with this story: :-Loads and loads of unnecessary detail. I've read two three four paragraphs so far and everything aside from maybe five sentences was useless. Don't mention that you don't know the dates, don't mention Riven, don't mention how unremarkable the box is, don't mention all the stuff about the dad. Don't mention the schedule the for playing the game. :Let me give you an actual count. In four paragraphs you only have three sentences that contribute anything to the story. Finally, in the fifth paragraph you get on track. Now before you start going: "EXCUSE ME, but its my story and I don't think YOU get to tell me what's NECESSARY or not. WHY is it UNECESSARY anyway? Not that I care!" :It's unnecessary because it contributes nothing to: the plot, the characters, isn't interesting in any way and doesn't help us understand anything that comes after it. :-While you're going overboard with pointless exposition, you don't describe anything that builds an image. Except for the cyst at the end, everything is bladnly described. The sister looks evil. The sounds were fucked up. That doesn't give the reader any kind of image. The story is told so flatly that it's hard to care about anything that happens. :-Not that much really happens. This story is boring. It's partly from the way you write it. You don't do anything to draw the readers in, you don't make them want to know what happens next and nothing gets paid off. Ovarian cysts are worrisome in real life, but at the end of a story about Rollercoaster Tycoon it's a real dud. :-Punctuation errors never help. :Your story isn't bad, but it's far from good. It's boring, scattered and lifeless. I'm sure you won't take any of this into consideration, because this can only be more of the persecution that dogs all artistic visionaries. But, maybe, in the future you'll try to look at your writing a little more critically. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Other than the fact that you are a fucking dick can I please have my story back or are you just going to completely confiscate it on the grounds that it sucked and you are massive pile of shit? I realize that you must have AN AWESOME lucrative life tearing down the work of others and this FANCY ASS JOB gives you power you would otherwise not have in the real world where you are a pathetic worm, but I'd like my story back so hand it the fuck over. CrimsonRegret (talk) 18:28, January 14, 2014 (UTC)CrimsonRegret :Let me help you! :) --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC) A Hole (Deletion Inquiry) Hi, this is NOWS. I recently found out my poem was deleted due to some rammifications apparently not met. I'd like to understand more about why it was deleted please? I may be crazy, but at least I still have my sanity. User:NoOneWillSee 19:57, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering what you think was wrong with my story. I am just a beginner writer and would love suggestions to know how to I prove!!! If you could please give me anything or tell me a violation rule I might have broken that would be wonderful!!! I hope to improve it greatly so that it can be a creepypasta that people will enjoy and remember. I would be so thankful Thanks! (My story was 'Where Are The Bones') Dragonlover47 (talk) 02:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Dragonlover47 Where Are The Bones Hello! I was wondering what you think was wrong with my story. I am just a beginner writer and would love suggestions to know how to I prove!!! If you could please give me anything or tell me a violation rule I might have broken that would be wonderful!!! I hope to improve it greatly so that it can be a creepypasta that people will enjoy and remember. I would be so thankful Thanks! (My story was 'Where Are The Bones') Dragonlover47 (talk) 22:28, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Dragonlover47 {PLEASE HELP ME} I am starting to get a little annoyed that no one is answering my ban appeals or messages. The main thing that I am here for is that my pasta "Sharpness" was deleted beause it was a "re-upload" which it wasn't. I had changed the main parts and made it gory as hell, (In my opinion). I believe that you looked at the first 2 lines and thought it was a re post. I really love this wikia and would love to donate my creativity. Devin1qaz11 (talk) 19:03, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Deletion appeal is a very slow process. Currently, there's only one person who takes care of it and that person does a lot of other things on the site. And if you re-uploaded a story that is mostly the same as your previous story, it's a re-upload. It doesn't matter what you changed. Take your new version, put it up on pastebin.com, then put the link in your deletion appeal. But I'm going to tell you right now: just making it more gory doesn't make it better. In fact, it might even work against it. So, don't be upset if it still gets denied. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Silent-Salvation (talk) 16:52, December 22, 2013 (UTC) abstract edge killer LOLSKELETONS im not complaining that my creepypasta got deleted its whatever but please i want to know why Abstratc Edge Killer was deleted what was this spinoff crap? Abstract Edge Killer hey LOLSKELETONS why was my pasta deleted i dont mind i honestly dont but i want an explenation what was this spinoff crap this was 100% original i created it and it mentioned nothing relating to anything else Silent-Salvation (talk) 16:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Mr Joe Chancely Hello, I don't know if I'm missing something, but could you tell me why my story was deleted? I posted it yesterday (Mr Joe Chancely). I checked it through several times for errors, but I couldn't find any. I feel sad that it has been deleted without warning. Please could you reply as soon as you can so that I might rectify the problem. Thank you, PianoAshes 13:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC)PianoAshes Just curious, but why was deleted? it wasn't technically a creepypasta, but it was still good and had a place here. 03:54, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Fox Skin Deletion Hey! Why did you delete my Creepypasta fox skin? Did you even take the motherfucking GODDAMN time to even fucking read it? I am absolutely FURIOUS that you FUCKING even did that BULLSHIT! Okay, I'm sorry for cursing. I'm just really angry, and I would like to know why you deleted it, and if I changed what you didn't like, you could let it back on? : It didn't meet the wiki's quality standards. Also please sign your posts. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) pingu Why did you delete pingu? that was my favourite pasta!!!Percydercymercy2 (talk) 14:00, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand. I know the pasta wasn't very good, but it was the first I ever wrote... What the fuck. I'm sorry, but why? I can't improve if I'm shot down before I even get a chance... Plus you deleted my two contributions in seconds. I don't understand. You're probably getting this a lot but I just don't understand. The usual question I know you probably get this a lot, but I'm confused. I know my Pasta wasn't very good, but it's the first damn one I made. I actually feel like crying because I was shot down so quickly, without a chance. How can I improve if I can't even be seen? What the fuck... I'm sorry, but it only took you seconds to delete them both. I don't know if you even read them, but I guess you did... I'm sorry... I guess I learned something, don't post here. I just want to know why you deleted them... I would ask that, but I don't even know if you'll reply. I just want to know. Thank you, if you can give me the help... I almost forgot to sign, sorry Tanetane (talk) 06:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC)tanetane What was wrong with my pasta No more abuse?? The siren is singing (talk) 06:08, January 5, 2014 (UTC) the siren is singing A Demonic Curse Hi LOLSKELETONS I was wondering if i can have a copy of my pasta, so I can fix any problems there may have been. I'll follow procedure after editing it and send it through the proper channels, don't worry about me being rash. Thanks for doing your job I will make sure my story gets fixed. The evil duo (talk) 20:25, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh the story was called A Demonic Cure. --The evil duo (talk) 13:46, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey I'm not protesting or anything but you deleted my page (I don't really mind) but I didn't get any warning, should there be some warning before it's deleted?--Iknowdude00 (talk) 07:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC)iknowdude00 : I deleted because it didn't meet the wiki's quality standards. And no, you are not warned before your page is deleted as there is really no need for that. Please read the disclaimer on the Site Rules page. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:22, January 7, 2014 (UTC) "A" deletion I am wondering why my pasta "A" was deleted for CQ. It was up for a very logn time, and people liked it. TheRedpuffAlt (talk) 22:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) (AKA Theredpuff) : It was deleted because we're currently cleaning poetry, since 99.99% of the user-submitted poems on here are garbage. This particular poem is one of at least three (virtually identical) alphabet-style poempastas that I've deleted and is about as creepy as the ABC song itself. It has no place here. : As for people liking it, the only reason I can think that anyone liked this at all is that they found it amusing, and even then there's not much to like about it once you get past the surface elements. It has no real substance. Very shallow and one-dimensional. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:38, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Well then, since I had the pasta saved on my school's server, it got wiped, so is there any chance I could have a pastebin copy of it? TheRedpuffAlt (talk) 16:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) (AKA Theredpuff) Just A Minor Question I know why you deleted Sonic.exe, but it's already a meme along with its own list of TV Tropes. Couldn't you at least just let it stay as opposed to just shooting down the original source of the internet phenomena? P.S., I'm not spamming you. John.mitchell.9210256 (talk) 02:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC) So I want to know why my Pasta was removed. As far as I know it didn't have any spelling errors in it. Would you mind giving me more info as to why it was removed? The pasta is named "Just a Boy Named Damien". MrBloodRave (talk) 03:11, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this. Where's Sonic.exe? Sorry, I didn't see the message on yer talk page. So Again, why did my creepypasta get deleted? I demand to know what compelled you to get rid of a story that won the heart of millions. Please talk to me about this issue as soon as possible. JC-the-Hyena (talk) 00:57, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : >implying sonic.exe has millions of fans : ...Like it said in the deletion log, it did not meet the quality standards. It was a terrible piece of writing and is a bad example of what creepypasta is and should be. I would leave a detailed critique on why it is a bad story and a general bad influence to aspiring creepypasta writers, but I have a feeling nothing I could say would convince you of that at this point. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Can you please tell me why my pasta Play-With-Me-Marie was deleted? It wasn't like I went against any of the rules of the site and I had no utter intentions of making it similar to anyone elses. You could have at least told me what was so bad about it... -.- Can you please tell me why my pasta Play-With-Me-Marie was deleted? It wasn't like I went against any of the rules of the site and I had no utter intentions of making it similar to anyone else. You could have at least told me what was so bad about it... Justyouandmeforever (talk) 23:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Justyouandmeforever Can you please tell me why my pasta Play-With-Me-Marie was deleted? It wasn't like I went against any of the rules of the site and I had no utter intentions of making it similar to anyone else. You could have at least told me what was so bad about it... Justyouandmeforever (talk) 23:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Justyouandmeforever (Play-With-Me-Marie)